Reversed Roles
by luluiscrazy
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to have Usagi-san's and Misaki's personalities reversed? I thought it was funny. All couples.
1. Oh no! He's home!

**I got really bored so decided to go ahead and a quick fanfic. Hope you like it! I find this one pretty funny since their roles are reversed. **

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA**

As Usagi-san finally finished his manuscript, typing away the last few words, he heard Misaki come through the door.

"Damn is it 2:00 already?" He thought he had more time before Misaki came home. Usagi-san quickly saved his manuscript and turned off the computer. He put out his cigarette and went to hide in the closet.

"Usagi-san! I'm home! Where are you?"

Usagi-san heard Misaki coming up the stairs.

"Are you hiding from me again? You crazy old man." Usagi-san heard as Misaki was opening all the room doors. "Fine be that way. You're just making it much more exciting for me to find you."

Finally Misaki reached Usagi-san's room. He walked in, taking a deep breath.

"Well I smell the cigarette smoke so I know that you're in here. Just come out already. I'm out of Usagi-san so you know what that means."

_Please don't find me!_ Usagi-san thought. He couldn't believe what he was thinking allowing this boy to stay with so he could finish school. He felt bad for his friend Takahiro, having to take him to Osaka when he just had gotten married, so he decided to just take the boy in so he wouldn't feel like a burden. Boy was he wrong.

Ever since Misaki moved in, he had this look in his eyes, as if saying 'I need to have you now' and he would pounce on Usagi-san like a lion and his prey. Crazy teenage hormones. At first Usagi-san thought it was a joke. He didn't think that Misaki liked this man, at least not in THAT way. But after a few days, Misaki's proclaimed love became stronger. This kid was 18 years old and he was hitting on a 29 year old! If that doesn't scream jail time, he didn't know what would.

He couldn't admit that he did have feelings for the boy, but it was too embarrassing! He was this old man about to be 30 and he was having sex with a teenager! That was just illegal. And the sex! He couldn't do half the things this kid had done to him. All the positions this boy had put him through, he could've sworn he heard bones pop.

"Usagi-san? Where are you?" Misaki said while searching under the bed.

Usagi-san saw through the crack space between the closet doors that Misaki was coming towards him.

_Crap, it's over_ he thought. Misaki swung the doors open and had a big smile on his face.

"There you are! I know you heard me yell for you. Did you hear me earlier? I'm out of Usagi-san."

Misaki walked up to Usagi-san, jumping on him. He put his arms around the older man's neck and legs around his waist and started kissing his neck. Usagi-san tried to pry him off but Misaki only tightened his grip on him.

"Misaki…please stop…"Usagi-san let out a moan.

"I know you like it, so why are you fighting it. Just become one with me Usagi-san."

Misaki made kisses up his neck until he reached his lips. It was gentle as first, but became more forceful after. They both began to moan in unison. Next thing they knew their tongues were fighting for dominance.

"I love you," Misaki whispered. He took his hand, unbuckled Usagi-san's pants and grabbed Usagi-san's manhood, rubbing it.

"Mi-Misaki…"Usagi-san breaths began to quicken.

"To the bed Usagi-san," Misaki started to caress Usagi-san's erection, taking a hold of it and started to pump it.

"Ah…Mis…aki."

"Yes. Keep saying my name Usagi-san."

Both of them landed in the bed, falling actually since neither of them could see where they were going. Misaki landed on top on Usagi-san, which made Usagi-san moan louder as Misaki started to grind on Usagi-san's erection.

Moments later from beyond Usagi-san's door, there were pleasurable moans and screams from the two lovers. Finally when they were both reaching their climax, there was a loud popping, almost breaking sound.

"OWWWWW! MY BACK! DAMN IT MISAKI! I SAID TAKE IT EASY!"

"I'm sorry Usagi-san. Come here let me make it better for you."

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED CHILD!"

THE END

**Well what did you think? Please review and let me know if you liked it or not.**


	2. Wacchan!

**Thanks for your reviews. I decided to go ahead and make another 'reversed roles' for the egoist couple. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

_Only two more hours before I get to go home_ Nowaki thought_._ Sure he loved being a pediatrician and helping out the children, but he just couldn't stand some of the patients that he comes across; rude, disrespectful, and have no patience. He sometimes has to control himself from hitting anybody with his clipboard or stethoscope.

"Wacchan!" Hiroki yelled from across the hall. Nowaki's face turned completely red from embarrassment. He stomped across the hall to where his childish lover was.

"Baka! Why are you yelling? And don't call me 'Wacchan'! Address me as Dr. Kusama." Nowaki couldn't refrain himself. He wacked Hiroki on the head with his clipboard.

"Ow" Hiroki said as he rubbed his head. "Sorry Wa….I mean Dr. Kusama." He reached over to give Nowaki a hug.

"You idiot," he whispered angrily, "not here in front of these people!"

"But I love you so much," Hiroki said with his beautiful, angelic smile.

Nowaki couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat. He could never admit out loud how much he loved this man because it was too embarrassing. That would just ruin his pride if he turned into this lovey dovey sap.

"I get off in two hours. Why don't you head home and wait for me there?"

"That's ok. I'll wait here for you that way we can walk home together." With no one looking, Hiroki gave a quick peck on Nowaki's cheek. Just as Nowaki was about to hit him again with the clipboard, Hiroki vanished as if he was never there.

Two hours finally passed and Nowaki felt like he was about to pass out. He couldn't wait to go to bed. Hiroki saw his beloved coming down the hall towards him. Hiroki couldn't help but race towards his lover. He wished he could just jump on him and just give him a million kisses but he knew that Nowaki would throw him across a moving bus if he ever did that.

They finally made it outside. Nowaki shivered as he realized that winter was coming. He wasn't too thrilled about that. Hiroki noticed and grabbed Nowaki's hand to warm it up.

"Baka! Someone will see us."

"But your cold Wacchan. At least let me warm up your hand."

Nowaki didn't argue any further. He loved Hiroki's touch. It only made him warmer inside. He began to blush and looked away when he saw Hiroki smiling at him.

Finally they arrived home. Hiroki went to make some tea while Nowaki went to sit on the sofa, wrapping himself in a blanket. He knew that it wasn't going to be enough and was too embarrassed to ask Hiroki to come sit by him to keep him warm, but he always had that phrase and Hiroki knew what it meant.

"Hiroki?"

"Yes my love?"

Nowaki blushed at those words. "I'm cold."

And with that, Hiroki came swiftly and sat beside his lover. He took the blanket and wrapped it around them both. Hiroki slid his arms around Nowaki and pulled him closer to his body. Even though Nowaki was a giant compared to Hiroki, he always managed to warm him up just right at the right spots. Both were curled up on the sofa, snuggled into each other.

"How's that Wacchan?"

"Just fine….thanks."

"I love you Wacchan. I love you so much."

Nowaki looked away. His whole face was hot and he didn't want Hiroki to see him like that. But it was too late. Hiroki smiled and pulled his lover's face close to his and kissed his lips. At first their kisses were soft and gentle, but a moment later, their kisses became forceful, each battling for dominance as their tongues twisted with each other. Suddenly Nowaki wasn't so cold anymore and tore the blanket off of them. Hiroki climbed on top of Nowaki and started kissing down his neck.

While Hiroki unbuttoned Nowaki's shirt, Nowaki did the same for Hiroki. Hiroki kissed Nowaki's lips again, making their way down his chin, neck, and chest. A small moan escaped from Nowaki's lips, and Hiroki knew that he would hear that moan grow louder once he reached Nowaki's manhood. And what a surprise to see Nowaki's manhood trying to poke out of his pants just as Hiroki was about unzip it.

"Hiro…Hiroki. I…I can't wait."

Hiroki pulled down Nowaki's pants and his. He then positioned himself over Nowaki's manhood and thrusted it inside of his entrance. Both let out a loud cry as Hiroki started to grind on the large man. As Hiroki picked up the pace, moving up and down with a harder thrust, Nowaki took a hold of Hiroki's erection and started to pump it, gentle strokes at first but then harder so he could hear Hiroki moan out loud.

After what seemed like hours of making love, both men finally collapsed, exhausted and satisfied. Both were breathing hard and waited for their pulses to calm down before actually speaking.

"I love you Wacchan. You have no idea the affect you have on my heart. I think it just might burst because of all the happiness I'm feeling right now."

"Baka. Saying such stupid things, "he glanced down to see that Hiroki fell asleep, unaware what Nowaki said.

Nowaki couldn't help but smile to himself.

"I love you too Hiroki. You mean everything to me."

"Heard that," Hiroki started to laugh.

"Eh? You jerk I thought you were sleeping!"

"I pretended because I knew that you wouldn't say stuff like that to my face."

"You idiot! You tricked me!"

Nowaki got up from the sofa, making Hiroki fall since he was on top of him, and grabbed his medical textbooks and started throwing it at him. Hiroki managed to dodge them and ran towards the bedroom, locking the door.

"COMEBACK HERE HIROKI! I WASN'T FINISHED WITH YOU!"

THE END

**How was that? It's a bit longer than the first but don't worry, I'll make sure to add more details with Misaki and Usagi-sans. The next chapter will be Myagi and Shinobu. That one is going to be interesting to write since the show only did like 3 or 4 episodes on them. Please rate!**


	3. Cabbage Stew again?

**Alright here it is! The reversed roles of the terrorist couple. I hope you like it! Please rate!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**(Myagi's P.O.V.)**

"Hey Myagi, where are you going?"

"There's this meeting that I have to go to. I should be home around 4:00. Did you need something?"

"Oh I just wanted to let you know that I'm going over to a friend's house so I should be home by tonight. Don't worry about making dinner; I'll eat at my friend's house."

"But I was going to make cabbage stew." I was a little disappointed. I wanted to make my stew for him. I knew that I needed more practice but they were becoming more edible each time.

I saw Shinobu's face as it scrunched up to what look like… disgust? No that can't be right. He likes my cabbage meals.

"Hey Shinobu are you ok?"

"Ummm….yeah. I was just thinking that maybe you can make something else….something besides cabbage stew. Or anything else, besides cabbage for that matter."

Shinobu put on a smile, as if what he just said didn't hurt my feelings.

"But it's the only thing I know how to make. You know I'm trying my best to make good meals for you," I said while pointing my finger at him, " Is it that bad? Is that why you're going to friend's house? They have better food? Is he better looking too?" My face was growing really hot. I couldn't help feel embarrassed for what I said.

"N-No. I'm not going over there because of the food. And he's not better looking, although he is really cool and funny…." He stopped talking when he saw that I was getting mad.

"Myagi don't be like that. You know that I care for you. It's destiny, right? We're supposed to be together."

"Yeah… whatever. I'll see you tonight." I stormed off. I was afraid to look back to see if he was just standing there, watching me. But I did it. And of course he was standing there, and took the chance to wink at me. My face grew really hot and when I turned around, I tripped over a student's book bag that was sitting right in the middle of the hall.

"Damn it, keep that thing close to you will you?!"

The student became frightened by my reaction that they ran away from me and into their class.

"You know that wasn't very nice!" Shinobu yelled.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled and ran to my meeting.

**(Shinobu's P.O.V.)**

"Hello my sweet honey! How've you been?" I asked my friend Misaki.

"Oh, hey Shinobu. You still coming to my house?"

"Yeah. I just had to let Myagi know that I was going to be home late. He didn't take it very well."

"Oh sorry to hear that. Maybe you should come another time?"

"Well, I guess but…" I wrapped my hands around Misaki, "I didn't want to leave my good friend behind! I love you!"

"Baka! Get off will you!"

"Sorry Misaki."

"That's ok Shinobu. So how about next week? You can come over then."

"Really? You're not mad?" I gave him the puppy eyes to see if he would let me go with him to his house but was slowly walking away from me.

"Yeah. And plus, there's something I have to take care of. I'm out of Usagi-san." He whispered that last part.

"What does that mean?" I asked but he didn't hear me as he ran off back home.

**(Myagi's P.O.V.)**

As I was preparing my cabbage stew, Shinobu walked through the door.

"I thought you weren't going to be home until later?"

"Oh we had a change of plans so I came home early. What are you cooking?"

"Cabbage stew. I think it's good this time. Come and taste it."

As I was holding up the spoon for him to taste, he walked hesitantly over. He opened his mouth and ate it. I waited to see what his reaction was. His eyes grew wide.

"Wow! I think this is the best stew you've made!"

"Really!" I said too loudly and Shinobu stared at me with a smile. My face grew hot from embarrassment. "G-Good. I'm happy that it turned out well."

"Me too," he laughed and I avoided eye contact as I knew that I was blushing too much.

"For an old man, you sure blush a lot."

"S-So? You got a problem with that?"

"N-No. I think it's cute."

I couldn't help but feel my face grow even more hot.

**(Shinobu's P.O.V.)**

I couldn't help but stare at the man. Although he is twice my age, I finally came to terms to how I felt about him. Although he gets too jealous or to serious about what I do or whom I'm with, that's just his personality. I guess that's what I love about him.

I went up to him and put my arms around his waist. Of course I couldn't lay my head on his shoulder since he was too tall so ended up leaning on his chest. He stiffened under my grip and I could hear his breathing was a little off.

"Sh-Shinobu?" he asked a little nervous.

I glanced up and couldn't help but laugh as his face was the color of a tomato. I stepped on my tippy toes and kissed him. The spoon that he was holding earlier dropped to the floor. As I continued to kiss him, he soon started kissing me back.

I slid my arms up his chest and around his neck, while he slid his arms around my waist.

"Did you want to take this to the bedroom or do it on the couch?" I asked.

"Uh…."

"Let's go the couch." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards the couch. I laid him back and climbed on top of him. His face was still that shade of red from before.

"Like I said, you blush too much." He said.

"How the hell am I supposed to control something like that?"

"I guess you can't. That's one of the things I love about you."

Even though he was blushing, I could see his eye glistening. Even though he tries hard to keep his emotions intact, he couldn't help but tear up a bit. Every time I said those three little words, he would choke up.

"Please don't cry, you'll ruin the moment."

"I not crying! Stop saying such foolish things!"

As he became even more frustrated, I leaned down and kissed him again. I felt his body become relaxed as he kissed me back. I kissed on his neck and was unbuttoning his shirt. His breaths quickened.

"I love you Myagi," I said as I pecked his lips once more.

"I love you too Shinobu."

We continued to make out on the couch, not realizing that the cabbage stew was burning. Both of us glanced up at the stove as we saw smoke coming out of it.

"NOOOOO!" Myagi yelled.

"It's ok Myagi. We'll get pizza."

"B-But the stew…I'm going to make more."

"Oh no you don't. We're not finished here," I said as I captured his lips once more.

"Damn you," Myagi said between kisses. I couldn't help but smile.

**So what did you guys think? I decided to take Myagi's and Hiroki's relationship , and make it into Shinobu's and Misaki's relationship. I thought that it would be funny that way. Let me know if I did ok with Myagi's and Shinobu's personalities. **


	4. My Sweet Rabbit

**Alright back to the Romantica couple!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

"Hey Usagi-san. I'm home."

I dropped my bag on the floor and took off my shoes.

"Oh hey Misaki. How was school?"

"Boring. I can't stand Kamijou the Devil's class. I actually can't stand any of my classes. School sucks."

"Don't say that. It may be tough now but it will be all worth it, you'll see."

"Yeah I know. How was your day Usagi-san? Did you make any progress with your new BL novel?"

"Yeah, I got a quite bit of it done. I think I might be able to finish it by tonight. Even though it's due next week, I couldn't help but get ahead. Oh and I have a conference tonight that I need to go to. I'm really excited about going." Usagi-san smiled. He was truly adorable when he would get excited over his conferences and parties.

I sat beside Usagi-san on the sofa. I didn't say anything more to him as he was typing away on his laptop. I didn't quite understand why he would write these novels if he wasn't too into the whole Boy Love thing. He says that it really made him uncomfortable when it came to writing the sex scenes. He says that it's all Aikawa's idea and is practically forcing him to write it. I read one of his novels and couldn't say I hated it. I actually thought they were pretty well written. Just thinking about those hot, steamy sex scenes between the two lovers, who happens to be named after him and me, I was feeling a bit aroused.

"Usagi-san…" I scooted closer to him, rubbing my hand on his leg, "I need my fill of you...now."

His eyes became alerted.

"W-What?N-No, not possible. I have to get my work done before Aikawa kills me. I don't want to disappoint her."

"But it's not due until next week? You have plenty of time."

"Well you know, the earlier the better."

He got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen, pouring himself some more coffee. I guess he didn't realize that I was following him, causing him to spill some of his coffee on his shirt when I had wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Damn it. Now I have to wash this shirt…again."

"I can't help it that you get scared easily Usagi-san. I guess that's what makes you so cute."

"Misaki, I'm a grown man. I'm not supposed to be called cute. That's more appropriate for you."

"So what you're saying is that I'm cute Usagi-san?" I lowered my hands to unbuckle his belt.

"N-No that's n-not what I meant." He pushed my hands away and started to walk away from me.

"You don't have to hide your feelings from me. You already know how I feel about you."

I ran and pounced on him, wrapping my arms and legs around his body. I started to kiss his neck, sucking and licking on it.

"M-Misaki…d-don't…"

"Don't fight it. You know you want it." I licked his earlobe, biting it softly. He moaned a little bit.

"See? You like it."

"N-No I don't," he said, trying to pry my arms and legs off of him. He didn't succeed.

I placed my lips on his, kissing him gently but became couldn't help as I engulfed his mouth. I slipped my tongue in his mouth, exploring every inch of it. I couldn't help but smile a bit as he was kissing me back. I felt his tongue slipping into my mouth but it was as forceful as mine. I was pushing mine all the way in. I stopped and slid myself off of him.

"Let's take your shirt off. You don't want to catch a cold." I started tugging at his shirt put he pushed my hands away.

"No it's fine. I'll do it. I have to get back to work." He walked away from me again.

"Usagi-san, I love you." He continued his way back to the sofa, not saying anything back.

"Do you love me?" I had to ask. Even thought I loved this man so much, I couldn't help but fear doubtful of his feelings for me.

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V)**

I can't believe this kid! All he thinks about is sex. SEX, SEX, SEX! I don't think I could handle his perverted ways… but…it's embarrassing to admit that I might have feelings for him. It's just too hard to admit it to him. Especially since he's my best friend's brother! That is just too weird.

Just now, he tried to unbuckle my belt and I couldn't help but feel my heart slam hard into my chest and feel flushed. It was a good thing that he couldn't see my face. Then he jumps on me, kissing my neck and then my lips. It felt so good to feel his lips on mine. They were so soft and felt myself getting too excited. He slid off of me and wanted me take off my shirt but I couldn't get myself to do that. I can't do that.

"I love you Usagi-san." He said.

I couldn't respond. Hearing those three words made my heart skip a beat. How is it that this kid could make me feel weak in the knees? He's only 19 years old. What does he know about love? Well he probably knows more than I do since I haven't had that many relationships.

"Do you love me?" he asked and I couldn't bring myself to answer him. I didn't know why. Saying 'I love you' should be easy to say but I couldn't get it to roll of my tongue.

"Misaki, I really should get this done. How about we go out to lunch after I'm done with this chapter? Sounds good?"

I didn't look up to see his expression when he had walked up to me. He stood in between me and my laptop, tapping his foot against the ground. I couldn't help but glance up at his face. He looked mad.

"Do you love me Usagi-san?"

"Uh…well….."

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down on the sofa. He climbed over me, his face only centimeters away. Suddenly he pulled my lips to his, pushing his tongue in my mouth.

"M-Misaki….s-stop…"

"I love you Usagi-san. I love you so much."

I felt my face going hot. Oh how I loved the way voice sounded, the way his touch felt against my skin.

Our kiss deepened, and I felt myself getting excited again. He started to rub his hands on my chest, reaching down to rub on my manhood. I couldn't help as a moan escaped from my lips.

"Does that feel good?" he asked as he kept rubbing on my manhood.

"Mi-Mis…aki.."

Suddenly he took off his shirt and started to pull off mine. Our shirts fell to the floor. He then started to kiss down my neck and my chest, placing his mouth over one of my nipples. He sucked hard on one while he was pinching the other one. He then started kissing and licking down my stomach while he was unbuckling my pants. My breath quickened. I gasped when he finally took a hold of my erection, teasing it with his touch.

"Usagi-san do you love me? Please answer me."

"Misaki I do lo-love you. Maybe." My cheeks felt warm when I said those words.

"That makes me very happy." He then took my erection and placed it in his mouth. He started to suck slowly but started to suck harder, pumping it harder too.

"Oh god…Mi…saki…ahhh," my fingers were aching as I was grabbing the cushions too hard.

"Mmm…. you taste so good Usagi-san," he said. He continued to pump harder and I felt myself cumming.

"Please…Misaki…" I couldn't take it. His touch was unbearable. I wish it was like this all this time.

"Not yet. I want to cum with you."

I couldn't believe what happened next. This kid placed himself at my entrance and pushed himself inside me. This child was the seme and I was the uke. That was not cool.

"You ready Usagi-san?" I nodded and he began to thrust inside me.

"Ahhh…mmm…" I couldn't help but feel pleasure build inside of me. He pounded harder into me as he continued to pump my shaft. We both moaned and groaned. Our voices echoed throughout the apartment.

"Mi-Misaki I'm….I'm about to…"

"I know…me too."

As we were reaching our climax, we both came together. Misaki fell on my chest, both of us breathing hard.

"That was good Usagi-san. We should definitely do that again."

"No definitely not."

He laughed and patted my hair. While he wasn't looking, I couldn't help but smile at him. Within the next few minutes, I heard snoring. Misaki actually fell asleep, on top of me of all things. I couldn't help but just stare at the boy. I really did love him. I couldn't help but fall asleep too.

Later on I found myself waking up, only to feel him thrusting inside me.

"What the hell?! You're having sex with me while I'm sleeping?! That's rape!"

"It was the only way to wake you up. I should do it more often." He had an evil grin.

"No you shouldn't! Get off of me! Get yourself out of me!"

"But let's make love again. I love you."

After arguing, we ended up making love again.

**So what did you guys think? How did I do on the sex part? I had to remind myself that Misaki would be doing what Usag-san would normally do to him during sex and vice versa. Please review! Sorry for the mistakes in my writing!**


	5. What Did You Call Me?

**Sorry for taking so long. My head has been elsewhere lately. But here it is. This one is about the Egoist couple. Hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**(Nowaki's P.O.V.)**

"I forgot that today's my day off."

When I opened my eyes this morning, I got up and rushed to shower to get ready for work, but forgot that today I actually had a day off. That's rare. I knocked on some wood so I wouldn't jinx myself. I bet anything that I'll get a phone call from the hospital to fill in. I could really use the break though. I've been working at the hospital for every day this past week.

I was about to lose patience with those damn brats. All they do is cry and whine. Can't they go do that at home? It's hard for me to concentrate on what I'm doing. Then those freaking parents want to get on my case about not being kind enough to their kids. What am I? A freaking babysitter? I like being a doctor but sometimes the people that walk through those hospital doors become too much to handle.

I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I realized that Hiroki wasn't here. Probably at the University. It seems that he's there all the time. I can't blame him. It's his job and I've been working a lot lately too.

_I just wish that….maybe we could spend more time together. _My face flushed at the thought.

When I was done eating breakfast, I grabbed one of my medical textbooks, laid on the sofa, and began to read. As I was finishing up on the paragraph about kidneys, the phone rang.

Damn. It was probably the hospital.

I went and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"WACCHAN!!!!" I cringed as my eardrum just popped.

"BAKA! Why are you yelling?"

"I'm sorry Wacchan. I miss you is all." My face turned red.

"Is that the only reason you called?"

"No. I called because I left my tutorials on the table and I need it for my class today. Could you bring it for me? Please?"

I sighed. He's always leaving his tutorials or assignments at home.

"Yeah I'll bring it over."

"Really! Thank you so much Wacchan. I love you."

"Baka...you're always so direct."

"Of course, because I love my Wacchan."

"Shut up already. Jeez." He's so embarrassing.

"Sorry. I guess I'll see you soon. Bye my love."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and got ready to go the University.

It took me about 20 minutes to get to the University. With the tutorials tucked under my arm, I rushed to cross the street. Just then a red sports car almost hit me. I turned and glared at the driver.

"BAKA! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO SLOW DOWN!" The driver got out of the car. He had silver hair and violet eyes. He looked familiar.

"I'm so sorry! He said and bowed. I ignored him and continued on my way.

When I reached the doors to the University, a teenager ran past me, glaring at me while making his way. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Maybe you should watch where you were going," he said loud enough for me to hear.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"It's none of your business. Just watch yourself when talking to my lover that way. Got it?" Then he walked away.

"W-What?" Is he talking about that driver just now? "BASTARD! YOU THREATENING ME!"

There were some students in the hall that all turned around and faced me.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT YOU BRATS! AM I AMUSING YOU OR SOMETHING?!"

The students looked frightened and went and rushed to class. I was able to hear some of them say 'giant freak' and 'blue-eyed monster'.

"I HEARD THAT!" Damn I had nothing to throw at them.

After walking through the hall, I finally found Hiroki's classroom. While peaking through the window of the door, Hiroki was in front of the blackboard, lecturing. Just watching him talk about literature, smiling at his students, was making me blush. He looked…adorable.

_Did I just think that? What's wrong with me?_

When I turned to look at his students, everyone looked so attuned to what he was teaching. The male students looked like they were amazed with his professor, and the female students were…looking at him with love in their eyes.

_Why are they looking at him like that?! Stop looking at him like that! He's mine!_

I opened the door and glared at the students. Some of them I recognized from the hall from before.

"Wacchan you're here. I'm so happy."

"What did I say about calling me that!" My face flushed and some of the students laughed.

I gave the tutorials to Hiroki and turned to face the students.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE ABLE TO ESCAPE FROM ME FROM EARLIER?!" The students who saw me from before stopped laughing at me. I grabbed the box of chalk from the blackboard, and the one from Hiroki's hand and started throwing them. I saw some books on the desk. I grabbed those and flung them at them as well. Everyone was trying to hide behind their desks.

I realized that the boy with the brown hair and green eyes was glaring at me. I threw a chalk eraser at him, him getting chalk dust all over him. Suddenly there was a dark aura around him.

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU FROM CALLING ME 'GIANT FREAK' AND 'BLUE-EYED MONSTER'! AND YOU," glaring at the female students, "STOP LOOKING AT HIROKI LIKE YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"I'm surprised that no one called you the Wacchan Devil," the brown hair, green eye teenager said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! MY NAME IS KUSAMA NOWAKI!"

"Oh sorry…Kusama the Devil. You're interrupting our class. Can you leave?"

I fumed with anger. I grabbed another textbook, ready to aim at that kids head.

"Wacchan!" He grabbed my hand.

I froze and turned to look at Hiroki. My face was feeling hot as I realized what I was doing. I dropped the book, and I ran out of the room with embarrassment.

"Wacchan wait!" I heard Hiroki yell but I didn't stop. I ran out of the University and straight home.

When I got home, I slid down the door, breathless.

_I can't believe I just did that! I was such a fool! Hiroki is probably furious with me for what I did to his students. But…they made me so damn mad! I was almost hit with a car. Then that damned student threatens me because of yelling at his lover! That driver was like twice his age! And then he and those other students were making fun of me!_

I won't allow anyone making a fool of me! But…it looks like I did that myself. How will I face Hiroki now?

A few hours later, I realized that I fell asleep on the couch. Hiroki was trying to wake me up.

"Wacchan? You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here."

"Hiroki?" I sat up, rubbing at my eyes.

"Did you eat? I could make us something?"

"N-No that's fine." I couldn't make any eye contact with him. I was too embarrassed.

"Listen Hiroki…I…um," I couldn't get the rest of the words out.

"It's ok Wacchan. I'm not mad at you."

"But…I embarrassed you. I'm s-so….so" damn it! My stupid pride won't let me apologize.

"I know you're sorry. I was a little surprised is all."

He took a seat next to me, wrapping his arms around me. He came closer and kissed me. His lips were so warm.

"So," he asked, "the girls were looking at me like they were in love?"

I started to blush.

"Baka…I don't know."

"You know that nobody will have the effect on me like you do, right? I love you Wacchan. You don't have to worry about me at looking at no one else." He kissed me again.

_That…makes me happy to hear._ Of course I didn't want to say that out loud. Too embarrassing.

"Wacchan. I love you."

"I heard you the first time. Jeez." _Damn is it hot in here or is it just me?_ He turned my face to look at him. Damn. Those beautiful big brown eyes caught my blue ones. I swear I could get lost in those. I guess it was me. He makes me feel warm inside.

"I love you," he said once again and kissed me. I don't think we even made it to the bedroom before we started to make love.

**So what did you think? Again sorry for taking so long. Sorry for any mistakes. Next chapter will be on the Terroist couple. As you can see I'm writing my chapters in a pattern accordance to which couple comes next. Please review! Thank you!**


	6. My Sweet Honey!

**Sorry for taking so long. I'm currently trying to update my other stories too. Anyway here it is. The Terroist Couple.**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**(Myagi's P.O.V.)**

As I was finishing up my paperwork, my cell phone vibrated. I pulled it out and saw it was a text message from Shinobu. My face started to heat up a bit. When I opened the message, it read _'I love you'_ with a smiley face. Just then my face turned completely red.

"Stupid brat," I sighed. But I couldn't help but smile. I really did love him too. So I wrote back _'I love you too'_ with a smiley face as well. Within five minutes, he sent me another message. When opened it, it read _'Want to have lunch today at our usual place today?'_

I wrote back. _'Sure. What time?'_

After waiting for his response, I decided that I needed to go outside for a smoke. All this paperwork was giving me a headache.

When I left the office, my phone vibrated again.

'_Is 2:00 ok?'_

_"Yeah, see you then.'_ I wrote back.

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was nearly 2:00.

_I guess I should just go right now and meet him. I can smoke on the way _I thought.

As I made my way out of the building, reaching the sitting area that was in front of the cafeteria, my eyes widened as I spotted Shinobu, clinging to a kid that was sitting next to him.

**(Shinobu's P.O.V.)**

"But Misaki! Why can't I come over today?" I started to whine.

"Because I'm busy with some stuff," he said expressionless.

"But I'm going to miss my sweet honey!" My arms were clinging around his neck. "Don't leave me!"

"You're too close. Please remove your arms."

Next thing, he grabbed my arms and pushed them away.

"You're so mean Misaki! Last week we couldn't hang out because of Myagi, so you said last week and it's this week now, but you won't let me come over!" I pouted.

"Maybe next week. I have something to do today."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I just have to talk to my landlord about something is all." I saw that Misaki had an evil grin on his face.

As Misaki got up from his seat, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"My lovely Misaki, stay with me."

"Aren't you going to meet someone for lunch now?"

"Yeah, but it's at 2:00. I have time."

"Actually," said a voice from behind. I turned my head and saw Myagi, who had his arms crossed over his chest, "it's 2:00 now."

"Hey Myagi!" I got off Misaki and made my way towards Myagi.

"What were you doing?" his tone was cold.

"What are you talking about?"I asked puzzled.

"You know what I'm talking about. What were you doing with that kid over there?" he pointed at Misaki, who was walking away, ignoring Myagi's comments.

"I wasn't doing anything with Misaki. He's my friend."

"Your friend? The way you were clinging to him suggested otherwise." Myagi turned around and started walking away.

"Myagi, where are you going? I thought we were going to have lunch," I said as I tried to catch up to him.

"Why don't you have lunch with your _friend_ Misaki? I have to get back to work," he said loudly, emphasizing the word 'friend'.

I stopped walking and watched him disappear around the building.

"What the hell was that about?" I went to grab my bag and lunch and started to head over to Myagi's office.

**(Myagi's P.O.V.)**

Entering my office, I slammed the door loudly. I was panting slightly since I practically ran to my office. I needed to get away from Shinobu.

I went and sat at my desk. Already having my hands formed in fist, I slammed them down on the desk. I saw how everything shook out of its place.

_Damn it! Why am I so angry? So what if Shinobu was clingy with his so called friend. It's his business, not mine. Right?_

Pondering this, I sighed angrily.

_The hell it is my business. He belongs with me! He said he loves me. Was that a joke?_

I went over and opened the window. I pulled out another cigarette and lit it. I took a long drag, holding it, and releasing it slowly.

_Damn! I can't believe he would do something like that! I thought he…loved me. I thought we were going to be together forever. Wasn't it supposed to be destiny?_

Still thinking about the event that took place earlier, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said. I flicked the cigarette out the window, not quite putting it out yet. I watched it as it landed in a bush.

_Hopefully that won't start a fire._

The door opened and it was none other than Shinobu.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see that I'm working?"

"Doesn't look like you dong much at the moment," he replied, "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to discuss." I avoided his gaze and went to sit back at my desk. I heard him close the door and placed his stuff on the floor by it.

"About earlier," he started to say after an awkward silence, "nothing happened. We were just hanging out. He was going to leave when you came."

"Why? So he wouldn't get caught by your _boyfriend_?"

"No. There was something he had to do and had to go. We were just goofing around."

"I bet," I said as I continued to grade papers that were in front of me.

"That's not what I meant. How could you even think that?"

"I don't know," I said quietly.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because…you're supposed to be with me," I finally said.

"I am with you. Who else am I going to be with?"

I couldn't answer. The whole situation was embarrassing and I could feel my face turning red.

"Myagi, were you…jealous?"

My face turned even redder. "O-Of course not. Don't be stupid."

"Myagi, you know I love you right? It's our destiny to be together."

He came closer to me, grabbing my face in his hands. He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"You're as red as a tomato," he said when he pulled away.

"S-Shut up brat," I mumbled.

"Please don't be angry with me. All that anger and stress will only cause more wrinkles," he said and laughed.

"W-What did you say?!" I was fuming. I didn't have that many wrinkles.

"I was just kidding! You need to learn how to take a joke Myagi."

Again, he came and gave me a kiss. He then turned my chair around so that he could sit in my lap.

"It's destiny," he said, "remember that."

"I…love you Shinobu."

"I know," he smiled and kissed me again.

Just when I was about to ask to see if the door was locked, he pulled away from the kiss.

"Don't worry. The door is locked," he said as if he could read my mind.

Then we continued to kiss and eventually got busy. And I wasn't talking about the paperwork.

**Yay it's done! Sorry if it's too short. It took me some time to write this. Hope you liked it.**

**You know, looking back at my previous chapters, I didn't realize that I made the transition from third person to first person. So sorry for that.**

**Also, I realized that I'm supposed to write the romantic couple next, but I need some ideas. Can anyone offer me some? That would be much appreciated! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Maybe I Do Love You

**Hello everyone. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long ^_^ Forgive me.**

**Thanks to those who offered their ideas on what to write for the Romantica couple. I decided to go ahead and go with LOVE IS BEASTN (I switched a few things ****) Thanks for your help! As for the other ideas, I will keep them in mind for future chapters/stories. **

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)**

As I waited for Misaki by the gates, my eyes widen when I had finally spotted him.

_Whose that he's talking too?_

"Hey Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled. The kid that was walking beside him had grayish hair like mine and was wearing glasses. Just the closeness between them two made me uneasy.

"Hey Misaki, you ready to go?" I went and opened the car door for him.

"Um actually Usagi-san, I'm going to finish up this project with Sumi-senpai. It's for Kamijou sensei's class and it's due tomorrow."

I tightened my grip on the handle of the car door.

_Misaki is going to hang out with that kid? Sure there is no harm in working on a school project, but to be alone with another guy? What if something happens?_

"Oh sure, Misaki. It is important to complete your school work," I smiled, even though I was sad. It made me uneasy to see him with other people.

I closed the car door and made my way over to the driver's side.

"Thanks Usagi-san. I should be home by tonight. Don't worry about dinner. I'll just grab something to eat. See you later!" He waved goodbye. As they walked away, that Sumi-senpai kid put his arm around Misaki and glanced at my direction. His expression was truly evil looking.

_What the hell is he doing?! Why the look?! Is he doing this on purpose?!_

I got in the car and gripped on the steering wheel. I sighed angrily.

_Why am I getting so worked up about this? It's not like Misaki belongs to me or anything. He's free to do what he wants. Who am I to say no to that? And anyway he's working on his school project. There's no harm in doing a project with a classmate is there? _

I drove off back home, my mind still wandering back to Misaki.

When I finally got home, I made my way to the sofa, sitting next to Suzuki-san. I brought the bear next to him, hugging it.

"Why do I feel like this Suzuki-san? I mean, so what if Misaki hangs out with that kid, they're just friends. But even if they're not, why should it bother me? It's not like we're… together."

I pondered at the thought.

"Well we're always around each other. We have no choice since he lives with me. We eat together, watch tv together, and we…sleep…together."

_NOOOO!!! I can't think about that!_

I put my head in my hands.

"We do have…sex. So does that mean…we're together? Like boyfriend and….boyfriend? NO! That's not it. It can't be. I mean, he's…a guy! He's a male college student. I'm a male author. We just don't mix! It's just too weird!"

Pushing Suzuki-san aside, I go ahead and lay on the sofa. I noticed a shirt hanging of the arm of it.

_This is Misaki's shirt._

I grabbed it and held it to my face. Without realizing that I was sniffing his shirt, I threw it across the floor.

"What am I doing? I can't just go and sniff other people's clothing. That's bizarre!"

I got up from the sofa and picked up Misaki's shirt. I placed it beside Suzuki-san. After staring at it for about a minute, I went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. As I was taking my last gulp, I found myself still staring at his shirt.

_Damn it! What's wrong with me?_

I sat back down on the sofa and turned on the T.V. Of course there was nothing on so I shut it off.

"I guess I could take a nap for a bit," I scratched my head at the thought.

I decided to take a nap down here, now too lazy to go upstairs. I stretched my legs and found a comfortable position. Just when I was about to shut my eyes, my body shivered slightly.

"Well…it is a bit cold in here…maybe I can," I grabbed Misaki's shirt and hugged it close to me. It was very warm and his scent was so sweet.

....

Not knowing how long I fell asleep, I heard the front door open. It was Misaki.

"Hey Usagi-san. What…are you doing with my shirt?"

I rubbed at my eyes and glanced down to see what I was holding in my hand.

_Shirt? Oh crap!_

"Oh your shirt? Well…um..you see…I got cold and," I was choked for words. Misaki who was staring at me with a confused expression was suddenly smiling.

"You could have gotten a blanket or something, but I guess you'd rather have my shirt warm you up huh?" He came closer, his face leaning towards mine.

"Did you miss me that much?" He kissed my lips. I was pushed him away.

"N-NO I DIDN'T! I WAS…I WAS JUST COLD!" I threw the shirt at him and started to walk up the stairs. I didn't make too far as Misaki had wrapped his body around mine from behind me.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF!" I tried to shake him off but no luck. He then turned me around so that I was facing him.

"If you wanted me home sooner, you could've have called."

"Why? You were working on your school project." I said while not making eye contact.

"But I could've done it here if you wanted me too."

"No. I didn't want that other kid here." My hands turned into fist.

"You mean Sumi-senpai? What's wrong with him?"

"I…I just don't like him. He was all….over you," I whispered that last part.

"Sorry I didn't catch that last part."

"HE WAS ALL OVER YOU!" I yelled. I didn't know why I did. I guess I was angry.

"What are you talking about? He wasn't 'all over me'. We're just friends."

"It's just that…I don't know," I sighed. I heard Misaki laugh.

"I know why. You were jealous."

"THE HELL I WAS!" I finally looked at his face as I yelled.

He leaned his head on my chest. I felt my face growing hot.

"Usagi-san missed me," he said over and over, whispering. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into a kiss. "Usagi-san was jealous too," he added when he pulled away from the kiss. I cleared my throat.

"Mi..saki…"I said when he continued to kiss me.

How is it that I was much bigger guy here and I can't fight him off? This was ridiculous! But…the more we kissed I found myself lost from his touch.

"Just admit that you love me," he said.

"I-I WILL NOT! I…don't…"

He stared at me with a serious look in his eyes. I couldn't help but become hypnotized by those green orbs. God he was beautiful.

"M-Maybe…I…" I attempted, "I…lo..lo..lo," I covered my face with my hands. "I can't say it!"

I heard him laugh. Then he came and hugged me.

"That's ok. You don't have to say it now. You can show me," and with he pushed me onto the sofa.

"NO! GET OFF YOU PERVERTED CHILD!"

"Nope. I need my fill of you. All day without Usagi-san was truly agonizing."

Once again I was caught under the spell of this boy. I will never admitt it but I really do love him.

**It's finished! You can tell where I got this plot idea from. Remember when Misaki gets drunk and is holding Usagi-san's shirt and he's caught with it? Yeah I did it like that. I hoped you liked it. I know it wasn't a good chapter but I promise that the future ones will get better and much more interesting. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
